It's Been
by Patris Vox
Summary: Draco/Harry Draco's POV...Chronicles Draco and Harry's relationship...*Finished*


Title: It's Been…

Author: Patris Vox

Rating: PG 13 (I suppose)

Summary: Draco's point of view. It chronicles different stages in Draco and Harry's relationship. I got inspired and I wrote it all in about an hour. It has not been read by any Beta and frankly, I don't want it to. This is all my writing! Go me!

Pairings: Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I own Draco/Harry legos…I am not JK Rowling, I am not making profit out of this piece of writing, and I don't think it would even be able to. Ms. Rowling may own the characters, but I own the words. =D

Warning: This is absolutely absurd that I have to put up this warning, regardless, it is a male/male pairing. GO SLASH! If you are homophobic, obviously you are a bit out of place…maybe next time; you shouldn't look for Draco/Harry stories. Just a bit of advice…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            It's been two hours since I've been inside you.  I can smell you.  You're everywhere; even your fingerprints burn on my skin.  You're here with me, and I couldn't ask for more.  More of you entwined with me and sleeping in such peace I can only feel with you. Your chest rising with such ease, it's not under the weight of judgment and suspicion.  But for now, your eyes are closed. Being encompassed by the dreams of innocence and a future of what may be.  It doesn't matter how often you've traveled through the fires of evil, you remain pure, holy...everything I'm not.  Your soul is not polluted with deception and scars. It's as if you're guarded, to forever remain an angel in the light.  I once was jealous, I was being force-fed into the night, no one to turn to.  But I've come to realize, the past dictates the present. And I soften, my armor having been broken.  And I'm here, my head resting on your shoulder. Your skin's so warm with unconditional love; it almost cracks my own icy touch.  I'll never wear off on you, but rather, the other way around.  I can almost feel, having been numb so long.  I can't help but breathe you in, you smell of the earth. The grass, wind, musky wood, the fresh water, it's all there. For once, I'm content. Nothing can plague me, not while you're here, breathing life into me.  I would give you anything to stay in my bed for eternity. It's our escape, you from your name, and mine from the world.  I see your eyes have flickered open.  Even they remind me of your earthly essence.  No other green is so intense, so pure, so _you_.  I could whisper now, tell you what I'm thinking.  Tell you that even if you don't want to accept it, you're my hero.  Tell you that even if you don't feel the same, that I truly love you.  But no, I'm not one to break the moment; it'll come soon enough.  And we lay here, not wanting to return to reality.

            It's been minutes since I left you.  Or rather, you left me.  My hands are numb once more.  Don't you dare believe I did not feel the distance.  I may have given you my mind, body, and soul, but it's never enough for you is it?  I can't pretend I never saw the hurt in your eyes, I felt it as well, and I still do.  You want us to be, but forces deny it all.   It's draining you.  Your hands are a mere ghost of their former self.  Yes, they know my body, but there was no feeling.  I try –really I do- but I beg you for more time to adjust to the light.  My eyes are blinded, but all I can see is you.  I will endure.  I have to, I believe in you.  Your words don't go unheard.  Your pleads when I'm asleep...Oh yes, I hear them.  I would never miss one word that passes your lips. And yes, to your questions, I want us to work as well, yes, I love you with all my heart –is it so hard to see?  I'm naked in front of you; see me for who I am. Not by my name, not by sex, but for me.  I know my tongue may be sharp; you're just going to have to smooth it.  You're already crept into my eyes, warming them.  Not as fractured as they once were, and you left love.  You left love on every inch of my body, and I am in your debt.  I want to hold you now, make everything right once more –if they ever were.  And maybe I could tell you my life is no longer complete without you.  Yea, and then I could say I'm not the man I used to be.  Maybe I might confess that I love you. But not now, it's too much to bear.  Either you or for me.  Maybe when we grow and I can prove myself –I'm not like my father.  And for a moment, I falter.  Did I really have the strength to overcome the memories?  Would I always have you?  I find myself wondering if we're slipping.  And I can't help but want to escape from now.

            It's been several days since I've felt your skin.  I'm so cold you can't even lay a finger on me.  Nor do you want to.  I'm an echo of what I was with you.  I'm shattered into thousands of icicles, freezing the earth. Even if I can't admit it, you're frozen as well.  And I'm dying, whether you see it or not.  Whether those hallowed jade eyes of yours even care. I'm not the only one to have changed.  You shake with fear, everything's falling apart.  You can't do a thing. For once, it's beyond your ability.  And I finally see justice –you're not perfect.  The light around you is dimming.  People know, know about you and me.  And somehow, now you're tainted. If it were before, I would have protected you.  But now, you wouldn't let me if I tried.  And I am not one to take being refused lightly.  If you love me the way you say you do, come fall with me.  Let's visit my domain –the dark. After all, I was never meant to be where you are. It's easier for the eyes where I reside, you should see.  Yes, you have to suffer; it's worth it though.  Am I worth it to you?  Do you crave my body the way I crave yours?  I still can't live without you.  I'm breaking, breaking down and I want you.  Want you to only feel, taste, smell, touch, think of me –only me.  Is it so much to ask?  I gave up me for you; surely you can do this little request.  I see it in your eyes.  You want us to be in the moment again, as do I.  We played by your rules; see how good that did us?  I would kill for you, and I have. Now I ask you, just kill yourself a little if I'm worth it. I've got my own set of rules, and I assure you no one will matter again –we'll be in the present.  I'll welcome you back in my arms –it's where you belong.  You're mine and you know it.  And finally, I may say, "You're the one I've been waiting for."  Perhaps "I love you."  But now's not the time –the moment will end.  And I don't want to break this moment we've fallen into in fear of losing everything. Yet, I wait for the present to come.

            It's been only a week since I killed you.  I've missed you so much.  Your voice, your feel, and most of all, your smell.  I had almost forgotten, it had been fading from me.  You've come back to me.  Again you're in my arms –I can fell your dependency on me.  I hear you sigh once more as I'm stroking your hair –and I'm ok with it.  You're back, and I have marked you. I've finally made an impact on you.  The dark isn't as evil as you made it out to be.  After all, you're here.  And I've made love to you once again –but not like the others.  I will make it up to you now; I'll be here when you close your eyes because I can never seem to get enough of you.  And I will protect us –having seen what it's like for us to never be.  Being corrupted isn't that bad is it?  We have each other –you've come back.  Broken yes, defeated –but I can mend– make you one.  The cold's not as excruciating as you made it out to be.  It numbs –you numb.  And we're lying in the present –not the past, not the future.  I can't help but run my hands over you.  We're lying in our bed.  Nothing feels sweeter.  Again, you're content.  Nothing matters, it won't change us.  And I can't help but suck the life out of you.  You're not made to be pure anymore –you're with me.  And I will burn myself into you, you don't mind.  How could you?  I'm everything you ever want.  Yes, I should murmur that I had been waiting all my life for this moment- I am now complete.  That maybe I could stand the light every once and again.  Mostly, that I love you, and nothing will ever change that.  And I confess –confessing it into your body.  Spreading kisses all over your body, the way it should be.  For once, I feel you wrapping around me, rather than the other way around.  But I can't help but to want to be stuck in this memory forever.  And in this moment, I overcome my past.  I want to live in this reality where we can be –and so I look towards the future– hope.

**Author's Note: **Any criticism will be helpful. If you don't like something about it, then tell me. Nothing will hurt my feelings, be as blunt as possible. If you did not like this fic for any reason whatsoever, write a review. It will be the only way I can improve. 


End file.
